List of Haitian films
A * Albert Mangones, l'espace public (2010) by Arnold Antonin * Alelouya by Richard J. Arens (2005) * A la mise pour Rodrig By Claude L.C. Mancuso (1980) * Alatraka pou Baba by Raynald Delerme * Ana by Valentin C. Lustra (2011) * Anita (1982) * Art Naif and Repression in Haiti (1976) by Arnold Antonin * Ayiti Toma (2014) by Joseph Hillel * Ayiti Mon Amour (2016) B *''Barikad'' by Richard Senecal (2003) *''Breaking Leaves'' (1998) *''Blooming Hope: Harvesting Smiles'' in Port-de-Paix (2010) C *''Café au lait, bien sucré'' (2005) *''Can sculpture save the village of Noailles?'' (2009) by Arnold Antonin *''Canne amère'' (1983) *''Cedor ou l'esthétique de la modestie'' (2002) by Arnold Antonin *''Chère Catherine'' (1997) *''ChomeCo'' by Richard J. Arens (2007) *''Collusion'' (2009) Herold Israel & Peter Ronald Berlus *''Couloir de L'amitié'' by Vladimir Thelisma (2010) *''Coup de foudre'' (Frantz Saint Louis) 2007 *''Cousines'' by Richard Senecal (2006) *''Culture Clash'' (2014) by Jean-René Rinvil D *''Des hommes et dieux'' (2002) *''Desounen: Dialogue with Death'' (1994) *''Destin Tragique'' by Vladimir Thelisma (2006) *''Disturbed'' by Vladimir Lescouflair (2010) *''Dolores'' by Herold Israel (2006) *''Double jeu'' by Vladimir Thelisma (2001) E *''Endurance'' by Samuel Vincent (2015) *''E Pluribus Unum'' (2001) *''Et moi je suis belle'' (1962) *''Évangile du cochon créole, L′'' (2004) F * Fabiola by Armelle Jacotin (2006) * Fam se rat by Wilfort Estimable (2009) * Forgiveness (Le Pardon) by Benedict Lamartine (2008) * Forgiveness 2 by Samuel Vincent (2012) * Founérailles by Raynald Delerme (1986) H *''Haiti - Apocalypse Now - January 12, 2010'' (2011) by Arnold Antonin *''Haiti - Le silence des chiens'' (1994) *''Haïti: la fin des chimères?...'' (2004) *''Haiti, le chemin de la liberté'' (1973) by Arnold Antonin *''Haitian Corner'' (1988) *''Haitian Slave Children'' (2001) *''Haiti Cherie: Wind Of Hope'' by Richard J. Arens (2010) *''Haiti: Triumph, Sorrow, and the Struggle of a People (2010)'' (Jonas Nosile) (Vieux-Bourgeois Picture) (ABC TV) *''Herby, Jazz and Haitian Music'' (2012) by Arnold Antonin *''Histoire D'infidèles'' (2009) Peter Ronald Berlus. I *''I Love You Anne'' (2005) by Richard Senecal *''I Love You Anne 2'' (2014) by Richard Senecal *''Infidélité'' by Raynald Delerme *''Impasse'' (2011) by Jean-René Rinvil J *''Jacques Roumain, the passion for a country'' (2008) by Arnold Antonin K *''Krik? Krak! Tales of a Nightmare'' (1988) based on a novel by Edwidge Danticat L *''L'Amour Et L'Amitié'' by TUTU Desmonthene (2005) *''L'Enquête se Poursuit'' by Raynald Delerme *''L'Homme sur les quais'' (1993) *''L'Imposteur Impromptu'' by Zagallo Prince, featuring Stardeak Durand and Marie Yves-Elda Calixte (2011) *''La Face De Judas'' by Nacha Laguerre, (2005) *''La Famille Chabi'' by Nacha Laguerre (2007) *''Lala'' Desma Duclair (2010) *''La Femme de mon Ami'' by Raynald Delerme *''La Peur D'aimer'' (2000) by Reginal Lubin *''La Pluie d'espoir'' (2007) by jack roche *''La Rebelle'' (2005) *''La Ronde des vodu'' (1987) *''La vengeance de Rodney'' (Laura 2) (2009) by Valentin C. Lustra *''La Vie de Job'' by Valentin C. Lustra *''Lakay'' (2011) by Hugues Gentillon *''Lakay'' (2014) by Tirf Alexius *''Lavichè: A crisis for the poor in Haiti'' (2002) by Jean-René Rinvil *''Laura'' by Valentin C. Lustra *''Le Miracle de la foi'' (2005) *''Le President a-t-il Le Sida'' (2006) by Arnold Antonin *''Les Amours d'un Zombi (2010) by Arnold Antonin'' *''Les Aventures de Jessica'' by Valentin C. Lustra *''Les Couleurs de la Dignite'' by Vladimir Thelisma (2006) *''Les Evades'' (2013) by Valentin C. Lustra *''Les Gens de Bien'' (1988) by Raynald Delerme *''Les tontons noel aux sacs vides'' by Jean Claude Fanfan *''Life in a Haitian Valley Film Study'' (1934) *''Lovdatnet'' (2009) by Herold Israel and Peter Ronald Berlus *''Love Me Haiti'' (2014) by Hugues Gentillon *''Lumumba'' (2000) M *''Mea Culpa'' by Samuel Vincent (2011) *''Ma femme et le voisin'' by Riquet Michel (2004) *''Miami en action'' *''My name is...'' by Richard J. Arens (2007) N *''Natalie'' by Samuel Vincent (2007) P *''Player 1/2'' by Herold Israel (2006) *''Pluie d'espoir'' (2005) *''Pouki se mwen'' by Reginal Lubin *''Pour l'Amour de Suzie'' by Raynald Delerme (2000) *''Prefete Duffaut - Piety and Urban Imagination'' (2006) by Arnold Antonin *''Profit & Nothing But!'' (2001) *''Prosameres'' Herold Israel (2010) R *''Remo'' (2008) *''Rezistans'' (1997) *''Royal Bonbon'' (2002) S *''Sarah'' (2009) by Samuel Vincent *''Sarah 2'' (2015) by Samuel Vincent *''San Papye'' (2008) by Hans Patrick Domercant *''Santo contra la magia negra'' (1973) *''Sentaniz'' (2011) by Nacha Laguerre *''Sherico s.a.'' (1989) by Raynald Delerme *''Show Kola'' (2008) by Richard J. Arens *''Six Exceptional Women'' (2012) by Arnold Antonin *''Sonson'' (2003) by Jean-Claude Bourjolly *''Souvenance'' (1991) T *''Temptation by Samuel Vincent'' (2005) *''The Love of a Zombi or Can a Zombi be President?'' (2010) by Arnold Antonin *''The Son Of The Evil'' by TUTU Desmonthene (2007) *''TIGA: Haiti, Dream, Creation, Possession, Madness'' (2006) by Arnold Antonin W *''Where The Justice At'' by Tony Delerme (2009) *''White Darkness, The'' (2002) V *''Vengeance Sexuelle'' (2009) by (Belus Roosvelt) *''Vocation'' by Valery Numa X *''Xtreme Blue'' (2008) Herold Israel Z *''Zatrap'' (1980) Category:Lists of films by country of production Category:Cinema of Haiti Category:Haitian films